


"Always."

by rainbowangelkai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowangelkai/pseuds/rainbowangelkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wanted to know what would of been said if Severus came to Harry as he held the resurrection stone...so here's my twist. One shot. Slight ooc spoilers for deathly hollows somewhat. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Always."

To say that seeing his parents again after so many years was amazing, would be an understatement. Even though this moment won't last forever, he knew he would join his parents, Sirius and Remus soon enough.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, took in a shaken breath, before opening his eyes once more, staring into his beautiful mothers emerald eyes, ones exactly like his own.

"Stay close to me" he begged, his voice rough and weak as he held back his tears and sobs.

"Always" Lily said confidently, giving her son a small, encouraging smile.

Harry nodded his head once before he started to loosen the hold of the resurrection stone, hoping the stone would be lost within the forbidden forest forever, but his grip tightened as he heard his fathers voice.

"Wait!" The elder man cried out "There's someone else who you might want to speak to." James voice was low and by the tone of it he didn't sound too happy with whole it was.

With Harry's confused look Lily offered him a tight before moving to stand next to her husband. Looking to where she once stood, around fifteen feet away stood a tall man, his back was to the group. Harry knew immediately who he was, from the black, slightly oversized, robes to the raven slick back hair. Severus Snape.

Whilst biting his lower lip, Harry walked to stand beside the man he know saw a different side too, a man he now had a lot of respect for. The two stood in silence, side by side, looking out at the forbidden forest, which was lit up by the full moons light. Harry had to admit it was a beautiful sight.

"You must be wondering why I'm here Mister Potter" the elder mans voice drawn out, ending the silence.

"Actually sit, I just tend to go along with it now" Harry stated, looking at the ex potions professor, from the corner of his eye. Harry was certain he could see a small smile upon the males moon lite face.

"I couldn't blame you for that Potter." Once again the two fell into a silence, one that was rather comfortable for the both of them. After a few moments Severus spoke again "I never hated you" he paused but at Harry's confused look he continued, "yes you remind me of your father, with your looks and the amount of trouble you seem to find yourself in" at the Severus chuckled lightly and Harry couldn't help but smile, he had never heard him laugh before, it was a wonderful sound. "But..." The elder man continued "you have your mothers heart"

At hearing the mention of his mother, he glanced behind him, looking at his parents, Sirius and Remus, they were too far to hear what was said.

"You love her" it wasn't a question from Harry, he had seen the memories of Severus, it was pretty obvious his feelings for her.

"With all my heart" was the ex professors statement before he sighed heavily "but I knew that she never loved me the same. That's why I could never truly hate you, but I couldn't let people see that, you were in danger as it was and if Merlin forbid I was caught caring for you then...well we would of been here a lot sooner" Harry remained quiet as he listened to the elder man, a man that had caused him so much pain and trauma. Though, he knew Severus was correct, they both would of been killed so much sooner.

"I never wanted you to die for me. You've done so much and no one will know" Harry choked out his words, he felt like he was loosing someone like a father figure again. Severus had looked after him for years, yes it may had been for Lily's sake, but still, it was not easily forgotten

"I knew long before when you were born that my death was soon. Rather it be the hands of Nagini for power rather than Voldemort himself for finding out I was a traitor all this long. Potter...Harry I regret nothing on how I died, I would do it all again and I am so sorry you had to die for others" Severus moved as if to hug Harry but if course he moved through him.

Harry had tears slowly rolling down his face, he too wanted nothing more than to be held from tis man, a man who was the hero in Harry's eyes. "It's a relief" Harry stated once the tears slowed down "It was going over my head for the last year, I thought I was going mad. I just wish I had more time with you, proper time I mean. I think I might of even liked you" Harry teased causing them both to chuckle

"Brat" Severus stated fondly

"Harry. It's time" Harry's father, James, stated, causing Harry's smile to drop. He turned his body to fully face Severus and asked the same thing he had with the others

"Will you stay with me? Till the end?" And Severus's reply was just the same as Lily's

"Always."


End file.
